


Limo-Fandango

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Shooters (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie teaches you first hand the benefits of stretch limos with tinted glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limo-Fandango

It had been a magical night on the arm of a sexy, bold, beautiful Scotsman at a ball, the elite of Scottish society out for a night on the town. Jackie was enough to make your knees buckle and I could hardly wait to be alone with him. I could tell by the way he was devouring me with his eyes he felt the same way. I was drunk on expensive French champagne and the man beside me.

We walked to the entrance of the ancient Scottish castle and I could feel the envious glares directed at me from the women waiting with their husbands for their own cars when Jackie’s limo silently pulled up to the front stairs and his driver opened the back door for us. I had to stifle a giggle. Never in my wildest fantasies could I imagine a night, or a man, like this.

Jackie reverently tucked me into the limo and climbed in behind me. His driver slammed the door and we glided silently out of the castle grounds and home.

Jackie handed me another glass of champagne and clicked glasses with mine. I took a sip, never taking my eyes from him. This was a man born to wear evening clothes. Jackie is tall and solid, not a scrap of fat on that beautiful body and in severe black evening jacket and trousers with a white ruffled silk shirt he looked divine. His silver bangle dangled from his right wrist and an expensive watch adorned his left. I just wanted to get him naked in that huge four poster bed of his and I’m quite sure Jackie read my mind as he took my half empty champagne glass from me, tucked it safely out of harms way and pulled me into his arms and devoured me. He tasted of champagne, cigarettes and simply Jackie.

His tongue demanded entrance to my mouth and I gladly gave it. He swept his tongue along mine and I moaned at its velvety softness driving me wild. Effortlessly Jackie pulled me onto his lap, wrapped his fingers into my carefully styled hair and kissed me passionately. God that man can kiss. I pulled his bowtie off and undid the buttons on his shirt with shaky fingers, needing to touch him. He lent back and let me undress him. He shrugged out of the jacket and threw it negligently onto the other seat. His Scorpio tattoo peaked out from his shirt and I leant over and kissed it, raining kisses up his neck and bit his ear. At his sharp hiss of pain I licked it better.

“You’re a teasin’ wench you are!” He muttered arranging me on his lap how he wanted me. I could feel his hardness pressing at my centre and I ground myself down on him. Lust filled green eyes devoured me as he slid his hands to my head, pulling me down for another of his mind blowing kisses as he undid the clasp of my halter neck dress leaving me naked from the waist up. I shivered not due to the cold, but in anticipation. Calloused hands swept up my ribs and covered my large arching breasts, his palms tickling my nipples and I moaned at his treatment.

Jackie lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth and suckled hard and I groaned. He knows I love his unique brand of lovemaking. A little rough, a little wild but mostly sweet gentle devastating passion.

“Jackie.” I moaned as he continued to tease me. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine as I tugged open his belt and undid the button of his trousers and slid down the zipper, delving inside to wrap my hand around his rock hard, velvety soft cock.

“Oh bloody 'ell woman, you’re killin’ me!” He growled as I slid my hand down his erection and slowly back up again. “Evil!” He muttered clenching his teeth against my torturous caresses. I grinned at him and slid down onto the floor of the limousine and tugged his trousers down his legs and off leaving him in an unbuttoned silk shirt and black briefs. I tugged them off as well and devoured him with my eyes, running my hands over his beautiful body. A scar here, a silvery line there, instead of detracting from his potent male beauty, they only added to it.

His cock twitched against his belly, thick and hard it nearly reached his belly button. I could feel my insides flutter at the sight of it and I desperately wanted that whole nine and a half inches pleasuring me until I screamed in ecstasy.

Never breaking eye contact I licked him from base to tip and back again. He twitched in delight and growled at me. I stifled a giggle and licked him again. He tasted divine and hungrily I devoured his full length. I flicked my tongue over his glans and Jackie hissed in arousal. His musty aroma assailed my nostrils and I inhaled his scent as I devoured his rock hard cock. I could feel it twitching and quivering in my mouth and I knew he was not far from coming but Jackie had other ideas.

He leant forward and pulled me into his lap, kissing me hungrily as he ripped my underwear from me, smothering my indigent cry with his mouth as he slid his long talented fingers into my sopping wet fanny and teased me remorselessly. His thumb caressing my clitoris and his fingers deep inside me I knew I could not hold out for long. With one swift movement he lifted me and impaled me on his cock and we both gasped in pleasure as it came so swiftly. “Ohhh God!” I groaned as he slammed into me, hard, fast and exquisite.

I’m sure his driver knew what we were doing but with Jackie loving me passionately I didn’t care. Jackie wound his fingers into my hair and pulled me down for more of his devastating kisses, devouring me. I wrapped my arms around him and clung on. His thrusts got shorter as he drove into my body and with a groan he came, flooding me with his intensity.

I would have yelled my release except Jackie kissed me, taking my screams from me all the while gently bringing my body down to earth again. We were both sticky with sweat and our hearts hammering together from exertion.

 

I collapsed with my head pillowed on his chest, his arms around me and feeling very contented and safe. He ran his hands up and down my back, threading his fingers through my thick waist length hair, spreading it over us like a blanket. Dozing lightly Jackie kissed my forehead and chuckled as I snuggled closer to him.

I don’t remember the rest of the ride home nor how we got up to his huge four poster, all I remember is Jackie tenderly tucking me into bed, pulling the silk sheets over my naked body and crawling into bed with me. It was a night I was never going to forget.


End file.
